fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helena
Helena (ヘレナ, Herena), often referred to as Sister Helena (シスターヘレナ, Shisutaa Herena), is a nun living at the same town Lamia does, and shows a great dislike towards Lamia. Not much is known about her, other than the fact she's a nun who gained ownership of the abandoned church within the town, which is also her current home and shelter. Appearance Helena is a young woman, appearing around her early 20's, she has long blonde hair going passed her shoulders, with bangs coveringher forehead and strands of her at the front, and wide pupiless eyes. Helena's nun uniform is rather unique in terms of color, being blue and white instead of the traditional black and white, her headdress reaches passed her shoulder, and covers her head and hear, but still reveals her bangs on her forehead, her robes have a short skirt-like look, though it also has a long blue robe reaching passed her ankles, she also has a red ribbon on her collar, with a golden bird-shaped decoration tied to it, and she also wears black shoes. Personality Helena, despite claiming to be "a nun in the service of God", she is incredibly selfish, self centered and overall foul mouthed, showing little to no respect towards any and all people, aside fromt he townspeople, in order to fool them into believing she is a kind hearted, innocent and timid woman, and reveals her true nature to those who have no connection to anyone in the town, or to people who she knows no one will believe, such as Lamia. Helena also dislikes the company of people, which is why she refuses to accept people who volunteer to help her in her nun duties, even though she simply slacks off and doesn't bother to do any of them, but would allow people to do work she is meant to do herself, such as fix anything that's been broken in the church, Helena also refuses to lend a hand or help people in need, even if it's simply allowing them to borrow something that may help. Helena can be quite manipualtive at times, using her appearance and innocent facade in order to fool people into doing whatever she wants them to do, pretending to be a helpless girl who needs help, only to later leave them without being noticed, or simply knock them out cold. Along with her overall rude behavior towards people, Helena is also rather violent, as she never hesitates to hit someone who she finds annoying or bothersome, when not in view of any of the townspeople, but there are times where she is unable to contain her rage and would lash out at people, and is incredibly ruthless as well, showing no mercy towards her enemies, she is also incredibly sadistic, having enjoyed every moment when fighting and harming Nyx and Amon, smiling maniacly while doing so. Helena claims that she desires power, and be more powerful than anyone else, but doesn't actually pursue that goal, as she knows she has no actual way of doing so, but still thrives for it, even though she claims to be too lazy to even try and get up. A common trait of hers, is Helena's constant claims of being a nun, despite her many acts that would normally be considered sinful for a nun, she never once accepts what others say, even if they have proof of it, she simply shrugs it off, which may be her trying to keep an act, or she truly is a nun but refuses to accept her flaws. She also views herself as much better than most people due to them being "sinners", and as such belittles many people, including children and elderly. Her main reason for hating Lamia and Amon is due to the fact they are both criminals, which makes them sinners. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite claiming to be a nun and a pacifist at heart, Helena has great skill in close combat, to the degree that she doesn't even need to use her Magic to fight. Her decieving appearance and usual facade also helps in a surprise attack, as she herself claims she can't fight at all and is a damsel in distress, using it to her advantage. Helena's fighting style is violent and is usually a full frontal assault, though she uses her quick movements to dodge attacks and counter, as well as get as many hits as possible on her foe. Her strength allows her to deliver powerful blows and stop attacks bare handed if needed. Helena's combat capabilities are so great, she was even capable of defeating Nyx, a God Slayer, using only her close combat skills with barely any of her magic involved. Helena is also capable of fighting off a group of foes, as her fighting style does rely heavily on her speed, allowing her to quickly dispatch enemies in great succession, and brutally so. A single strike is usually enough to break a human skull, however, Helena can do less damage, if she doesn't wish to kill her enemies. Nana Ten no Bitoku (七天の美徳, Seven Heavenly Virtues): Refers to seven different techniques developed by Helena as a nun, as such, each technique is named after a virtue and is a different attack from the other, sometimes employing magic energy into it, or her magic. Each technique varies in strength, as well as execution time, and the like, as such, aren't always used at the very beginning but usually against powerful opponents, such as Nyx who used a Lost Magic. *'Teisō '(貞操, Chastity): Her weakest technique, yet is used when she doesn't wish to kill her enemies, but simply cause them pain and very rarely to keep them alive without continuing any further. It involves an open palm strike, and infact appeared incredibly average, but is mostly used after running a short distance in great speed, to add to the impact, and has enough strength to shatter ribs. Two can also be used at the same time, using one also allows her to grab her enemy immediately after. *'Jin' (仁, Charity): A powerful punch that is meant to instantly shatter whatever it hits. Its appearance and use appears rather basic, however, a large amount of strength is focused on that single punch, that when it hits its target, it shatters it to pieces, and has been shown to be incredibly effective, even against darkness used by Nyx, and is shown to be capable of causing large and powerful shockwaves, depending on how much force Helena puts into it. *'Kinshu' (禁酒, Temperance): *'Kinben' (勤勉, Diligence): *'Nintai' (忍耐, Patience): *'Shinsetsu' (親切, Kindness): *'Kenkyo '(謙虚, Humility): Phyiscal Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Magic Darkness-Make (闇の造形魔法, "Yami no Zokei Mahō" (ダークネス-メーク, "Dākunesu Meiku")): Trivia *Helena's appearance is based off of Ardet Airy from Shinning Hearts. *Ironically, despite claiming to be a nun, Helena commits each one of the seven sins: She is quick to anger towards people she dislikes (Wrath), she has a great appetite (Gluttony), she dislikes sharing her stuff with others (Greed), she spends most of her days doing nothing and slacking off (Sloth), she becomes jealous of people who have what she doesn't (Envy), she has a desire for great power (Lust) and she sees herself as above "sinners" (Pride). Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Mage